Eco del Alma
by Tenshi Everdeen
Summary: Ésta historia participa en el segundo desafío de DZ del GE: LA MÚSICA ENRIQUECE EL ALMA. [DDR] La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a la serie Soul Eater del maestro Atsushi Ohkubo. Summary: A pesar del tiempo, aún hay ciertas cosas que no se han aclarado y que afectan la relación entre Maka y Soul, pero la resonancia es también para unir corazones y sentimientos. Ligero OoC.
1. Chapter 1

La fresca brisa del otoño a punto de terminar, recorre las calles semi-desiertas del bosque a las afueras de Toshima, Japón. La tarde transcurre con normalidad con el sol en lo alto casi dormido mientras la baba resbala por su boca mostrando la poca voluntad que tiene de seguir despierto.

—¡RESONANCIA DE ALMAS!

Claro que, la normalidad en éste mundo poco existe cuando se trata de las usuales batallas que se llevan a cabo para mantener el orden.

—¡CAZADOR DE DEMONIOS!

El grito de las voces mezcladas hace eco en las paredes de la calle, la suave brisa comienza a agitarse y se arremolina alrededor de la chica de ojos jade que sostiene su arma en alto. Un pequeño brillo la rodea y en segundos, la guadaña de colores rojo y negro adopta una forma triangular cambiando también su color a un blanco luminoso dándole más realce al traje de la chica un tanto sucio y rasgado.

La criatura que tienen enfrente comienza a ponerse nervioso. Su cuerpo, semejante al de un humano pero deforme y de un tamaño 4 veces mayor, se prepara extendiendo sus alas de color negro agujereadas para arremeter de nuevo contra ellos.

La peliceniza ajusta el agarre del mango del arma y comienza a correr contra la criatura para asestarle el golpe mortal, el pre-kishin al ver sus intenciones se lanza también al ataque sacando afiladas manos del traje negro. Una sonrisa burlona se asoma por sus labios dejando ver unos pequeños colmillos.

La distancia se acorta entre ambos. Ella apoya el acero en el suelo para darse el impulso necesario y saltar, su enemigo esquiva el ataque y aprovechando la oportunidad, intenta golpearla para lanzarla contra las paredes de las casas. No lo logra. Maka sabe lo que intenta hacerle porque antes lo hizo así que anticipándose al impacto, gira la guadaña para atajar el golpe mientras le propina una patada en el estómago.

El tipo a pesar de estar aturdido, golpea con sus manos el suelo provocando que una onda expansiva de concreto se dirija hacia ella. Maka salta antes del impacto pero no puede evitar completamente las rocas que le son lanzadas.

A pesar del dolor y el cansancio, no se da por vencida.

Prepara la honda caza-demonios y comienza otra vez con la carrera.

—¡Soul ahora!

Con el grito, él entiende que es su turno de actuar por lo que aprovechando la resonancia y la percepción de Maka, usa el adagio de almas para silenciar el alma del oponente y acabar con todo.

El enemigo por su parte no se da cuenta de nada así que de nuevo trata de arremeter contra ellos pero no puede hacerlo. Su cuerpo no responde a las órdenes que el cerebro le envía además de que una extraña melodía inunda su cabeza confundiéndolo y haciéndole bajar la guardia. Su cara forma una mueca de asombro y confusión, nada puede hacer cuando la chica se acerca hasta él atravesándole el cuerpo a la mitad.

Una sombra negra cubre la figura de la criatura y se va des-haciendo hasta dejar una pequeña esfera roja flotando.

—Al fin.

La resonancia se rompe, un resplandor amarillo recorre el arma y momentos después se transforma en el cuerpo del chico albino.

—Si que fue un tipo duro —dice mientras se acerca hasta la esfera roja para tomarla y dársela a su compañera.

—A primera vista no parecía mucho problema —ella le contesta mientras toma la pequeña alma y la guarda en la pequeña bolsa que lleva colgando.

—Será mejor que regresemos al hotel para descansar, el sol está por ocultarse ¿puedes aguantar el camino a pie o prefieres que te lleve en la guadaña? —ahora que la puede ver mejor, nota que el estado de su técnico no es de lo más favorable si se toman en cuenta la ropa rasgada, los rasguños y heridas que asoman por su piel.

Ella se da cuenta de la cara de preocupación que Soul ha puesto después de verla, no le gusta demasiado que siempre tenga que estar tan pendiente de ella pero al mismo tiempo le hace feliz. Mientras señala su ropa con una sonrisa para tranquilizarlo le responde:

—Si lo dices por esto, no tienes de que preocuparte, no es nada comparado con otras veces pero ya que andas de buen ánimo, creo que volar me haría bien.

El gesto de su compañera le causa un imperceptible sonrojo pero temiendo que ella lo vea desvía la mirada, desde un tiempo atrás, ésas pequeñas demostraciones de afecto (usualmente normales) le hacen sentir sensaciones extrañas en el pecho. En parte sabe a qué se deben pero le cuesta un poco aceptarlo del todo.

—Ok… vamos entonces.

Maka se extraña del comportamiento de Soul pero prefiere no decir nada. Ya después le preguntará.

—Bien, apresurémonos. Además, tengo que llamar a Kid para informarle que la misión fue un éxito.

La mención del chico le causa algo de molestia, a veces siente que son paranoias suyas y que no debería darle tanta importancia pero ¿Cómo no hacerlo si Maka ha estado pasando más tiempo de lo usual con el Shinigami? Si, tiene que entender que después de la derrota de Asura, muchas cosas cambiaron en el mundo y siendo ellos grandes participantes en los acontecimientos que derivaron en eso, nuevas responsabilidades se asoman en sus vidas. Aun así, no puede evitar sentirse… celoso. Ya, al fin lo ha aceptado. ¿Tanto costaba admitirlo? No debería ser tan complicado pues los sentimientos que tiene por ella está más que claro.

—Soooooouuuuul, tierra llamando a Soul. Favor de responder.

Oh, se ha perdido en sus pensamientos de nuevo ¿Cuánto tiempo fue? Debe tener más cuidado.

—Ya, no me grites y vamos de una vez. No sigas retrasándonos.

—¿Qué yo qué? Pero si tú eres el que anda quién sabe en qué planeta.

Maka hace una mueca de disgusto pero es ignorada por su compañero quién vuelve a tomar su forma de guadaña sólo que ésta vez, aparecen unas largas alas blancas en la cabecera. Suspira ante los despistes de él aunque lo deja para luego. A pesar de haberle dicho que no era nada, las heridas le están pasando factura en el cuerpo. Se sube al arma y emprenden el vuelo de regreso al hotel en dónde se están hospedando.

* * *

—A ver, 42-42-564 —el sonido de las ondas enviadas por el espejo de la habitación de Maka resuenan en el lugar —. ¡Hola! ¿Kid?

Transcurren unos cuantos minutos antes de que la línea sea conectada al completo. Del otro lado comienza a vislumbrarse la silueta en el sillón del joven Shinigami.

—Hola Maka, Soul. Me alegro de verlos. Supongo que han salido victoriosos de la misión ¿no? —dice con su usual sonrisa, o al menos eso es lo que ellos creen pues la máscara que se ha puesto no les deja ver mucho.

—Hola Kid, claro que sí; el tipo no fue nada complicado. Estás hablando de la Demon Scythe, nadie sale bien después de enfrentarme —Soul pone su típica pose de chico cool al decir lo anterior.

—Ajá, lo que tú digas —Maka como siempre, echando por los suelos el momento de estrellato —en fin, hemos terminado con esto como pediste y a diferencia de lo que dice el chico presumido, James "el demoledor sangriento" ha sido eliminado. Hemos recolectado su alma y en cuanto lleguemos te la entregaremos. Aunque, lamentablemente ya había hecho sus destrozos en la ciudad llevándose la vida de unas 30 personas.

A pesar de que ya todos tienen 18 años, pareciera que aún siguen siendo los mismos chicos de 13 que conoció cuando entró al Shibusen. Algunas cosas no cambian.

—Bien, lástima que no hayamos podido arreglar todo antes de que pasara eso pero me alegra que ustedes estén bien. Pueden regresar cuando lo deseen, si quieren pueden tomarse un día o dos. Los boletos de avión tienen fecha límite hasta dentro de una semana y los gastos de su hotel son cubiertos como siempre por Shibusen. Lo dejo a su consideración.

—Gracias pero no hace… —Maka no puede continuar con la frase porque es interrumpida abruptamente por Soul.

—Los tomamos.

—¿Qué?

—Lo que oíste Maka, nos quedaremos un par de días más aquí. Hace un rato que no tenemos un descanso. Ya me hace falta.

Ella frunce el ceño y suelta un pequeño bufido molesta, por un momento creyó que lo hacía por ella. Ya estaba interiormente más que feliz de que se preocupara tanto. Bueno, tampoco hay que exagerar.

Kid por su parte, entiende las segundas intenciones tras las palabras de su amigo. Pasar tanto tiempo con ellos le ha hecho reconocer lo que piensan en verdad y está más que feliz por la decisión de Soul. Se quita la máscara como signo de agradecimiento por su labor.

—Entonces, quedamos así. En dos días los veo de…

—¡KYAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡HERMANA, KID-KUN, AL FIN HE TERMINADO MI OBRA MAESTRA! ¡UNA JIRAFA DE PLÁSTICO DE TRES METROS DE ALTO!

—¡PATTY! ¡No entres gritando! Demonios, pasar tiempo con Black*Star te está afectando, ¿no ves que estoy atendiendo asuntos importantes? Además, ¿estás segura de que la jirafa está terminada? ¿ha quedado completamente simétrica?

Definitivamente algunas cosas jamás cambian.

—Claro, claro, yo misma la he medido ocho veces como me ha dicho Kid-kun. Y ha quedado geniaaaaaaaal. Oh… ¿dónde está mi hermana? —canta la menor de las gemelas Thompson después de haber entrado de improviso a la Death Room. Ahora que se detiene a ver mejor, Liz no anda por ahí. Tanto que quería darle la mejor noticia del mundo, bueno, de su mundo.

—Uff que alivio, después la revisaré también por si acaso. ¿Liz? Ah, se fue por ahí con Tsubaki a gastar la tarjeta de crédito. Con eso de que se acerca invierno tiene que renovar su ropa. Lo siento por Tsubaki que fue arrastrada a ir con ella. En parte me alegra porque se asegurará de que Liz no se sobrepase —responde el Shinigami, pensando en la buena fortuna de que Tsubaki estuviera disponible o si no… no quisiera tener que andar cargando deudas de nuevo. Ni con el sueldo de Spartoi le es suficiente. Vaya chica.

—Oh oh ¡Maka, Soul! No les había visto jejeje ¡hola! Qué bueno que estén bien, espero que regresen pronto para que admiren mi obra de arte jejejeje.

En la habitación de la oji-jade, una sonrisa se les escapa a ambos jóvenes al ver lo bien que se la pasan sus amigos. Es cierto que siendo miembros de Spartoi, grupo élite del Shibusen, tienen muchas responsabilidades encima por la preservación de la paz pero aún hay buenos momentos que pasar con los amigos y demás.

Aunque comparado a las épocas de antes en que eran estudiantes, se podría decir que el mundo actual no es tan complicado. Las brujas ya no son peligro para nadie después de lo ocurrido con el Kishin y la locura que dominaba al mundo fue erradicada, pero no quita el hecho de que siguen habiendo humanos que se desvían del camino para convertirse en huevos de kishines buscando poder.

Por ellos es que Shibusen seguirá adelante para mantener el orden tal y como Kid, el nuevo Dios de la muerte, se lo ha planteado. Prueba de eso es la luna negra que ya se eleva en lo alto, en dónde su apenas perceptible ojo observa lo que ocurre debajo, siempre vigilando. Los tres, mejor dicho. Aún queda la promesa en el corazón de todos de regresar por Crona, otro motivo para seguir luchando.

—Hola Patty, claro, cuando estemos de vuelta con gusto veremos tu trabajo —"aún parece una niña" piensa —estoy segura que está de lo mejor.

—Si, no me imagino lo que te debió costar hacerlo —"y a Kid también, después de todo él paga" —, me siento muy emocionado de verlo.

—Oh jojojo geniaaaaal. Les va a gustar, Kid-kun me ha dado permiso para ponerlo en la mansión. Asi todos admiraran al fin la grandiosidad de las jirafas —su voz, aunque ya madura con el paso de los años, sigue teniendo el tono infantil de siempre.

—Ya te dije, si está perfectamente simétrico la podrás poner dónde quieras menos en la sala o arruinaría todo. Aunque si haces otra figura y la pones de frente, no habría problema —dice mientras adopta una actitud pensante. Para él, eso es muy importante, tanto como para ignorar sus amigos que lo ve con cara de pena, a ambos.

—Ehmm… Creo que ya colgamos, ya es de noche aquí y por todo lo sucedido hoy, nos hace falta descansar ¿verdad Soul?

—Ah… sí, claro. Cualquier cosa te avisamos Kid y ya sabes, dos días y estamos de regreso.

Después de estar perdido unos minutos más, el Shinigami regresa de sus pensamientos para prestarles atención a sus amigos.

—Claro claro, pásensela bien y estamos en contacto —cuando está a punto de cortar la comunicación, se le ocurre algo —ah y Maka… cuídate mucho.

Esa simple frase con el guiño que le dirige a su técnico y que ella le responda con una sonrisa, le molesta, y mucho. Soul no puede evitar llenarse de nuevo con ésos sentimientos que muestran celos. Gruñe por lo bajo esperando que Maka no lo haya notado, atinó; pero quién si lo notó fue Kid. Para él es gracioso, su idea al parecer ha funcionado.

—Bien, les dejo descansar, Patty despídete.

—¡Bye bye! No se sobrepasen y protéjanse muuuucho eh jejejeje —dice la rubia con una mirada pícara hacia los dos.

¡¿Pero qué?! ¿Ha escuchado bien acaso? Patty acaba de sugerir que ellos… ellos… ugh pensar en "eso" le produce demasiado calor y vergüenza, tal vez sólo sea su imaginación o las hormonas que ya las tiene alborotadas. ¿Cómo es que Maka no ha dicho nada? Siempre es la primera en reaccionar ante esas insinuaciones.

—Claro Patty, tú también cuídate —contesta ella con su usual sonrisa mientras la comunicación se corta mostrando a un sorprendido y al mismo tiempo divertido Kid.

No, parece que en verdad no lo ha captado.

—Eso si que ha sido raro ¿no Soul? ¿Soul? ¿Por qué estás tan rojo, tienes fiebre?

—¿Eh? —ah, con que eso era el calor que sentía —. No… nada… es que… la calidez del invierno que llega… tus ventanas abiertas, tú sabes.

Su respuesta le confunde como nunca, ¿qué demonios le sucede?

—¿Calidez del invierno? ¿Enserio que éstas bien? Además, mis ventanas están cerradas. No te…

—¡Adiós! ¡Buenas noches! Descansa.

A la velocidad de la luz sale de la habitación de Maka dejándola completamente extrañada. Si ya de por sí decía que Soul es raro, ahora se ha adjudicado el título sin derecho a réplica.

—Buenas noches —le susurra a la puerta.

Definitivamente el día ha sido raro, hablando de rareza… ahora que lo piensa bien, no vio a su papá rondando en la Death Room. ¿Dónde se habría metido? No es como si quisiera verlo pero le tiene que cobrar el dinero que pagó a un cabaret de la ciudad, al parecer, su padre debía dinero desde tiempo atrás. Además con los intereses acumulados… vaya que Spirit es de lo peor. A pesar de que ya no es el mismo mujeriego de antes, pareciera que ya ha dejado fama en el mundo.

En fin, mejor dejar de pensar en tonterías que ya es hora de irse a dormir. Con esto en mente hace los preparativos necesarios y se lanza al mundo de los sueños que con gusto la esperan.

En la otra habitación, Soul se ha metido de lleno a la cama para evitar seguir pensando en tonterías. Aunque el pequeño diablito hace rato que no se pasea por sus pensamientos (mejor si no vuelve a hacerlo), sus hormonas son las que ocupan el lugar molestándolo.

¿A quién quiere engañar? desde hace un rato que esos pensamientos le han aparecido por su subconsciente porque él así lo quiere, después de darse cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia Maka. Porque si, la ama. ¿Desde cuándo? Desde siempre.

También tiene que reconocer que el haber pedido esos días de descanso tienen un motivo oculto (aparte de alejarla de Kid un rato), es tiempo suficiente para aclarar sus sentimientos y hacérselos saber a su compañera. Él puede quererla, pero ella… tiene que estar seguro de saber lo que siente.

Pero eso ya podrá pensarlo mañana porque el sueño comienza a hacerle carga. Mejor dejar que gane y así estar preparado para los siguientes días. No será fácil lidiar con eso.


	2. Chapter 2

—Soul, ¿por qué tienes ésas ojeras? Y Aún sigues rojo.

—Hmmm no es nada, es que… había un buen programa en la tele y me quedé despierto viéndolo. Ya se me pasará, y lo de estar rojo son paranoias tuyas.

No se siente muy convencida con su respuesta, a leguas se nota que está mintiendo. Todavía que se preocupa por él y termina evadiendo el tema, sólo espera que no tenga nada que ver con el pequeño demonio de nuevo.

Él por su parte continúa con el desayuno restándole importancia al asunto, sabe que ella no le ha creido por completo, ambos se conocen demasiado como para saber cuándo alguien está mintiendo. Pero es mejor así, ¿cómo le diría que las ojeras son a causa de ella?

"Maka, lo que pasa es que anoche soñé que tú y yo hacíamos cosas nada decentes en la cama. No es como si no me hubiese agradado pero… terminé despertándome y tomándome una ducha de agua fría. Como no quería soñar de nuevo para amanecer en un estado no tan agradable, tuve que quedarme despierto el resto de la noche. Ah y lo rojo no es por fiebre, es por excitación y vergüenza"

No, definitivamente jamás le diría eso. Sobre todo si están en el restaurante del hotel dónde hay muchos utensilios como cuchillos y tenedores afilados que podrían acabar incrustados en su cabeza, valora mucho su vida como para acabar de esa forma.

—Está bien, pero si te pasa algo no dudes en decirme ¿vale?

De nuevo la sonrisa y la mirada. Ésas que le hacen perderse como idiota en sus ojos jade, ¿desde cuándo es tan cursi? Si tan sólo ella se diera cuenta de lo mucho que le afecta a él, se nota lo despistada que puede ser.

—Claro, pero te repito, es imaginación tuya. En fin, tenemos dos días para disfrutar. Tú has de haber leído del lugar antes de venir aquí así que seguro sabes a que lugares ir.

—¿Bromeas? No tengo necesidad de leer nada, olvidas que Japón es mi país natal. Sé todo lo necesario de aquí. Te llevaré a estupendos lugares y será muy divertido.

Vaya que está muy emocionada, hasta parece que le rodean estrellitas de felicidad.

—Cierto, ahora que lo pienso, fue por eso que aceptaste de inmediato la misión cuando Kid nos dijo sobre ello ¿no?

—Jejeje claro, hace tiempo que no visito Japón y no iba a perder ésta oportunidad. La última vez que vine fue cuando Tsubaki nos invitó al aniversario de bodas de sus padres. Oh, esa vez tú no viniste con nosotros porque tenías que hacer algo como Death Scythe ¿verdad? Fue muy entretenido, como era primavera, los árboles de cerezo estaban floreciendo, Black*Star y yo acabamos metidos en una montaña de pétalos.

Genial, en estos momentos es cuando le molesta ser una figura importante como la última Death Scythe. Si no hubiese tenido que ir con Kid al mundo de las brujas para arreglar asuntos que poco le importaban, de seguro también se hubiese divertido en aquel viaje. ¿Con Black*Star dijo? Más genial aún, ahora ya siente celos de él también.

—Si, hubiera sido muy cool pero bueno, esta vez serás mi guía así que más vale que me lleves a buenos lugares.

—No dudes en mis habilidades, incluso llegué a pensar en hospedarnos en un cuarto tradicional pero mejor te tomé en consideración para que estés a gusto.

—¿Enserio? Gracias por eso Maka, me gusta que siempre seas tan atenta conmigo —hace tiempo que no bromea con ella de ésa forma, es buen momento para hacerlo.

—Que… yo… no… —lo ha conseguido, se ha sonrojado, no lo admite tan a menudo pero le gusta verla así —, ehm… mejor vamos que ya es tarde. Por tu culpa ya hemos perdido la primera parte del día, debí de irte a despertar más temprano y no dejar que lo hicieras tú. Además, no me imagino que clase de programas estabas viendo.

"Si supieras" piensa pero se guarda el comentario mientras siente arder sus mejillas de nuevo al recordar el dichoso sueño. No es la primera vez que le invaden ése tipo de fantasías pero si la primera en la que se siente tan nervioso teniendo a Maka cerca y a poco tiempo de decirle lo que siente.

Ella por su parte ha regresado al fin a su color normal, ni siquiera sabe el porqué de su reacción cuando Soul le dijo eso. Ya debería estar más que acostumbrada a sus comentarios pero siente que esta vez es algo diferente.

Terminan de comer y ambos se dirigen a su habiaciones para cambiarse.

Treinta minutos después ya están andando entre las calles de la ciudad con un atuendo casual y cómodo sin los uniformes de Spartoi. Parece que después de lo ocurrido ayer las cosas están más calmadas. El ambiente ya no es tan tenso y el andar de la gente está regresando a la normalidad.

Aunque Toshima no es una gran ciudad, se puede apreciar en todo su esplendor la hermosura de la cultura oriental. Tiendas de antigüedades, cafeterías, casas e incluso las tiendas comerciales tienen un aire activo y sencillo, nada parecido a Death City donde el ambiente de Halloween siempre está presente.

Además, comparado a cómo estaba cuando llegaron, se podría decir que todo ha cambiado completamente. Antes se podía sentir el miedo de las personas pero ahora, pareciera que están de fiesta con los adornos colgando de las calles.

—Y bien, ¿a dónde vamos primero?

—Hmmm por lo que pregunté en el hotel, cerca de dónde estuvimos ayer hay un pequeño templo que venera a la Deidad de la Tierra. Según dicen, brinda protección a los que oran por ella y también ayuda en las buenas cosechas. Podríamos ir ahí primero.

—¿Preguntaste? Creí que sabías que había aquí. Eso dijiste.

—Ya, sé de Japón pero es la primera vez que vengo a esta ciudad. No soy un mapa andante.

—Pues poco te falta para ello, con tantos libros en la cabeza pensé que ya lo eras.

—¡Oye!

Claro, también molestarla es un buen pasatiempo para él. Le gusta verla hinchando las mejillas, otra cosa que cosa que jamás le diría.

—Jajaja, pero bueno ¿no está muy lejos? Ayer fuimos volando al bosque.

—Nop, no tanto. Es un lindo día para caminar y hacer ejercicio —responde Maka con el enojo ya pasándosele.

No le dirá que en verdad le agrada estar así con él, disfrutando aquellos momentos sin nadie más que ellos dos. Hace tiempo que no pasan tiempo juntos y ésta es una gran oportunidad. Claro que ni loca le diría lo que piensa o él estaría burlándose de su cursilería. Si tan sólo Soul se diera cuenta de lo que siente por él…

—Ok, andando que después me regañas por estar perdiendo el tiempo.

* * *

A pesar de que aún sigue siendo otoño, ya se puede sentir la brisa fresca del invierno. Sobre todo entre el bosque.

Por suerte, las ropas que se han puesto les proporcionan algo de calor. Maka lleva una blusa de cuello alto y mangas largas de color blanco además de una falda morada, el cabello cenizo, lo lleva atado en una coleta que a vista de Soul, le hace ver muy bien. Él por su parte, usa una chaqueta azul y pantalones negros y, como desde hace un tiempo, no lleva ningún accesorio en el cabello dejando que ondeé libremente en el aire.

El follaje anaranjado y rojizo de los árboles le dan al camino un toque romántico, aunque ellos no sean pareja. Soul no puede evitar pensar en el momento en que le dirá a Maka sobre lo que siente. Por un lado un sentimiento de alivio le recorre al liberarse al fin de esa preocupación pero por otro… teme que no sea correspondido por ella. Si es así, ¿Qué sería de él?

Estaría arruinando una gran amistad de años, duda mucho que puedan ser amigos después de eso e incluso, podrían dejar de ser arma y técnico. No lo soportaría.

Maka siempre ha estado en momentos difíciles a su lado. Cuando casi muere por Crona, cuando fue invadido por la locura en la misión de Arachnofobia y en Rusia. Siempre ha estado junto a él. Es cierto que el haber entrado a Shibusen fue una razón para alejarse de su familia, de las presiones y comparaciones que siempre le hacían. Nunca le entendieron o por lo menos intentaron comprenderlo. El hijo rebelde que no respeta las reglas y protocolos del apellido Evans. Parecía que siempre vivía en oscuridad dependiendo de ellos.

Pero, conocer a Maka cambió todo eso.

"Fue interesante" aquellas palabras lo tomaron por sorpresa cuando la conoció en la sala de música. Nunca nadie había admirado lo que tocaba pero ella más que eso, lo había aceptado.

Desde aquella ocasión, se convirtió en su razón de existir. Los momentos que pasaban juntos, las pequeñas peleas, las risas, los llantos, hasta los Maka-chops. Todos y cada uno forman parte de sus recuerdos, tan memorables y hermosos en su memoria.

Siempre la ha amado y por ello es que nunca duda en dar su vida por ella. Lo supo desde que hicieron la resonancia de almas por primera vez. Ahí, cuando sus corazones fueron unos sólo, pudo sentir su alma; tan cálida, trabajadora y acogedora. Diferente a la suya que es rebelde y floja como dijo el profesor Stein alguna vez.

—Ya caminamos mucho, creo que estamos por llegar.

—Sería el colmo que nos perdiéramos aquí, debiste pedir un mapa o algo y no confiarte tanto en tu memoria.

—Mi memoria nunca ha fallado y no lo hará ahora, ya verás que si es por aquí.

Almas no tan bien sincronizadas pero que se acoplan como piezas opuestas en un engranaje. Cuando escuchó por primera vez la sintonía que desprendía el alma de su compañera, se dio cuenta que el sobrenombre "Eater" no era para él, sino para ella porque ya estaba más que devorado por su coraje y voluntad de ir hacia adelante.

"La música de Maka siempre me ayuda a atravesar la oscuridad" ésa frase nunca se irá de su mente desde el día en que se formuló lo mucho que le importaba. Ser Death Scythe es más que ser poderoso, es para protegerla y también a sus amigos. Así de simple.

—¿Ves? Ya estamos aquí.

* * *

—Vaya que es impresionante —menciona el oji rubí admirando lo que le rodea.

—Te lo dije.

El templo no es muy grande, pero la naturaleza alrededor hace que se vea de ésa forma. Para entrar, cruzan por el tradicional Torii, el arco rojizo que da la bienvenida al santuario.

—Tiene un aire muy tranquilo, se siente relajante —son pocos los lugares que Soul encuentra de ésa forma, uno de ellos es el cuarto de su compañera. Bueno, solo ha entrado pocas veces para buscar libros o apuntes, nada más de lo usual.

—Todos los santuarios son así. En ellos se adoran diversas deidades relacionadas con la naturaleza como el sol o la tierra. Aquí, se realizan ofrendas y plegarias para agradecer o pedir favores dependiendo del caso, por eso hay tanta energía espiritual relajando el ambiente.

La explicación de su compañera le ayuda a comprender mejor. A pesar de que llevan ya muchos años juntos, nunca antes habían ido al país natal de cada uno. No los dos por lo menos.

—Y éste, ¿a qué Dios adora?

—Hmmm, según me dijeron a la de la tierra. De hecho, próximamente se hará un festival celebrando la cosecha de arroz, lástima que sea hasta dentro de una semana. Me gustaría verlo.

—Podríamos pedirle a Kid que nos deje quedarnos más. No creo que tenga problema alguno —el tono que usó ella antes, le dieron ganas de complacerla.

—No, está bien. Ya demasiados problemas le estamos dando quedándonos aquí. Bien podría requerir tú ayuda —de nuevo ésa felicidad que la embarga cuando él intenta cumplirle algo. No tanto por capricho pero estar en Japón le trae buenos recuerdos, de su madre y también de su padre antes del divorcio, aunque le cueste admitirlo. Su infancia no fue tan mala si lo ve desde ése punto de vista. Aunque claro, no puede dejar de lado lo importante de sus trabajos.

—No creo que a él le importe mucho —siempre pensando en los demás antes que ella, en parte le alegra que aun con el paso de los años siga siendo la misma pero también le molesta que no vele por lo que quiere.

—Bueno, ya veremos. Aprovechando que estamos aquí, ¿no te gustaría orar? Tal vez nunca lo hayas hecho y si te sientes incómodo, podríamos solo recorrer el lugar.

— Sería tonto haber venido sin hacer nada más que ver. La vista es hermosa pero si tú quieres hacerlo no hay problema. Nunca lo hecho antes aunque siempre hay una primera vez para todo.

Una sonrisa se filtra en el rostro de la Albarn, son esos pequeños detalles que hacen de Soul un gran amigo y más.

Los dos se encaminan hasta la entrada de la construcción del templo. A pesar de lo bien cuidado que está, se nota los años que tiene encima.

Detrás de la ventana que protege el interior se observa una pequeña figura que representa a la Deidad, a un lado, en una pequeña caja están los inciensos y fósforos para aromatizar el lugar. Maka toma unos cuantos y los enciende colocándolos después en unos pequeños anaqueles.

Le explica a Soul la forma en que se hace la oración y una vez que él lo ha entendido, se arrodillan en la pequeña alfombra.

"Nunca he hecho algo como esto, es más, ni sabía que hubieran tradiciones así. He vivido la mayor parte de mi vida sin creer en nada ni nadie. Incluso tengo dos amigos que se proclaman Dioses, aunque uno en verdad lo es.

Siempre he confiado en mí propia fuerza para proteger a los que quiero, asi que no sé si en verdad tú haces algo. Pero, en caso de que sea así, no estaría de más saber que hay alguien que me da una mano desde arriba.

Aclaro que no necesito que me cuides a mí, sino a ellos y más que nada a ella. Maka siempre es mi fuerza para seguir y si algo le pasara no me lo perdonaría jamás. Es demasiado importante en mi vida. Ya lo sabes, no pido más"

.

.

"Eh… hace tiempo que no les agradezco como es debido pero no creas que me he olvidado de ti y de los demás. Sólo que, no había tenido la oportunidad de volver hasta ahora. Espero que mi último agradecimiento les haya llegado a todos en voz del espíritu del fuego que visité en mi anterior estancia.

Esta vez, me toca estar ante ti para agradecerte por el que todos estemos bien. Hemos enfrentado situaciones dificiles y cuando he creido que es el final, siempre ocurre algo que nos ayuda. Siento que en parte es por todos ustedes que siempre están al pendiente de nosotros.

Pasando a otro tema, ¿no es gracioso ver a un chico cómo Soul orando? No creí que lo hiciera, hasta me da curiosidad de saber qué es lo que te está diciendo pero creo que es un privilegio del que sólo tú gozas. Hablando de él… ha estado raro últimamente, no me gustaría que fuera nada malo pero si lo es, confío en ti para que lo ayudes.

Ya debes saberlo. Lo importante que es para mí. Siempre lo ha sido. Cuando lo conocí, me di cuenta de lo diferente que era y eso fue lo que llamó mi atención. Había perdido mi fe en los hombres teniendo de ejemplo a mi papá, pero su carácter rebelde y poco interesado me hizo ver que no todos eran iguales.

Es raro, lo sé. Somos tan opuestos y eso es lo que nos une más. Lo pude sentir en nuestra primera resonancia, cómo nuestras almas encajaban. Me preocupaba que no fuera lo suficientemente buena para él pero siempre me ha mostrado lo equivocada que estoy.

Aquellas veces en que caí en la locura, él fue quien me sacó de la oscuridad mostrándome el camino de regreso a la cordura. Me ha aguantado demasiado todo este tiempo porque sí, lo reconozco, soy agresiva y malhumorada. Pero él sigue conmigo, a pesar de todo y tal vez sea por eso que he querido creer que también soy importante para él.

Aunque es mejor que él no lo sepa porque si no es así, no sé qué haría. No quiero que me deje, aunque suene egoísta decirlo.

Pero bueno, me estoy desviando del tema, lo que quería pedirte es que le ayudes a sobrellevar lo que sea que le esté ocurriendo. Bríndale el apoyo que creas necesario y no lo dejes solo. Si yo no puedo hacer nada por él, entonces tú tal vez puedas.

También te pido por el resto de mis amigos, bueno, creo que Kid no cuenta porque él ya es un Dios pero de todas formas sería bueno que lo respaldes para todo lo que le toca enfrentar en su posición.

Además, aunque Black*Star no lo diga tan a menudo, sé que él también te tiene gran consideración en su complejo existencial. Ya sabes que es un idiota pero igual un gran amigo, se podría decir que es el primero que tuve. Que esto quede entre nosotros eh.

Ya, es todo lo que tengo que decir. Espero volver pronto y poder hablar más con ustedes. Esta vez traeré a los demás aunque sea para admirar lo bello del lugar. Hasta pronto"

Silencio, el canto de los pájaros junto a los sonidos del bosque recorren el lugar. Los chicos, con los ojos cerrados abren su corazón a la figura que los ve con comprensión y gracia. Está más que claro que sus peticiones son escuchadas.

Media hora después, ambos han dejado atrás el santuario; sintiéndose contentos de haber compartido sus sentimientos con alguien más.


	3. Chapter 3

—¿Y ahora a dónde nos dirigimos? Son alrededor del mediodía —con un semblante tranquilo, el chico guadaña mantiene sus manos detrás de la cabeza siguiéndole el paso a su técnico.

—Hmmm creo que sería bueno ir a comer algo por ahí, luego recorrer la ciudad y comprar algunos recuerdos para los chicos. Por la tarde podríamos venir al bosque de nuevo para observar las luciérnagas; digo, es un lindo espectáculo ¿no suena… bien?

Más que bien, parece sacado de alguna película que ella acostumbra ver. Pero, nada se puede hacer cuando está tan emocionada. Además, podría ser un buen momento para aclarar las cosas con ella.

Tal y como lo planearon, el resto del día transcurrió con calma. Comieron en un pequeño puesto ambulante de comida de la región, no sabían si era porque hace tiempo que no pasaban un rato juntos o porque en verdad la comida estaba de lo mejor pero les hizo sentir que era lo más delicioso del universo.

Estuvieron paseando algunas tiendas para comprar recuerdos, otros artículos e incluso ropa. Suerte que Soul llevaba su sueldo completo que con lo perdido por Maka a causa de su padre ni esperanzas de llevar algo de regreso.

También visitaron algunos museos y casas históricas que relataban el pasado del país, el albino sentía que era una parte más de su técnico que le faltaba por conocer. Ella en cambio, agradecía el interés que mostraba su arma.

El tiempo pasó volando, al atardecer ya estaban de regreso al bosque. Recordaban haber visto un pequeño claro que quedaba camino al templo asi que estaban en busca de ello. Aunque el día había sido muy entretenido, el chico no ha podido apartar la incertidumbre de lo que dirá su compañera cuando le confiese sus sentimientos. Incluso podría decir que está experimentando una nueva forma de miedo.

Ambos permanecían en silencio sin decir nada. Incluso el ambiente se volvía algo pesado de esa forma.

—Soul, desde hace un rato que estás muy callado. Creo que últimamente ya se me hace costumbre preguntarte si algo ocurre. ¿Enserio no te pasa nada?

—Ya te he dicho miles de veces que no es nada importante, ¿no puedo simplemente permanecer en mis propios pensamientos? Eres demasiado curiosa, no tienes que saberlo todo.

No pensó mucho en las palabras que acababa de decir, sólo intentaba calmarla pero parece que surtió el efecto contrario. Se dio cuenta de ello cuando Maka se quedó quieta en su lugar con la mirada en el suelo.

—Lo siento, perdóname por ser una entrometida pero lo único que hago es preocuparme por ti. Lamento ser una molestia —no pudo seguir ahí, dio media vuelta y emprendió la carrera de regreso.

Le dolía, si lo pensaba detenidamente, en verdad lo estaba molestando. Siempre habían sido muy unidos, contándose las cosas que le preocupaban al otro, comprendiéndose, dándose ánimos ¿Cuándo cambió todo? No se dio cuenta de ello o tal vez no quiso aceptarlo. Si, en realidad es lo último, porque desde un tiempo atrás las cosas ya habían cambiado. Soul estaba más callado de lo usual, casi no salía con ella como antes. Sin contar que cuando le preguntaba terminaba apartándose. El viaje también era una forma para averiguar lo que le ocurría pero parece que no funcionó como pensaba.

No era por las obligaciones de Shibusen, está segura de ello pero ¿Qué más puede haber que ella no debe saber? Tiempo atrás, cuando participaron en el rescate de Kid y entraron al libro de Eibon, su subconsciente le planteó el que fuera una carga para Soul, un peso que lo limitaba. Cuando creyó que no podría volver a luchar por el descubrimiento de lo inútil que podía ser, Soul apareció para hacerle ver que no era así y la ayudó salir de su propio pozo de inseguridad. ¿Es que ahora si es una carga?

Tal vez sea el momento de separarse aunque duela. Sería lo mejor, por él.

* * *

Llegó al hotel demasiado exhausto. El aire le faltaba en los pulmones pero no se detuvo a respirar hasta que llegó al cuarto de Maka.

Fue un idiota al decir aquello, no midió el alcance de sus palabras pero no era su intención lastimarla. Sintió cómo el alma se le oprimía a tal grado de dejarlo sin aire cuando la vio correr, le dolió el saber que de nuevo era el causante de su sufrimiento. Solo quería que ella no le tomara tanta importancia y le diera tiempo para acomodar sus ideas.

Le gustaría darse un buen golpe aunque ya después tendrá tiempo para eso, lo importante es aclarar las cosas con ella.

Permanece frente a su puerta, sin tener el valor suficiente para tocar. Conociéndola, duda mucho que le abra de buenas a primeras pero si deja pasar el tiempo, las cosas empeorarían.

Un golpe, dos, tres, nada; no responde. Nunca se le ha dado fingir pero la situación lo requiere. Ajusta lo mejor que puede su voz y toca de nuevo diciendo lo suficientemente alto como para que ella escuche que es de parte del hotel y que necesitan hablar urgentemente. Pasa un rato hasta que oye el sonido de la puerta siendo abierta.

Ella lo mira con un semblante relajado, a pesar de que se nota que ha llorado; le sonríe pero la alegría no llega a sus ojos.

—Pasa. Sabía que eras tú. Nunca se te ha dado imitar —le dice mientras deja abierta la puerta invitándole a entrar.

Cuando escuchó el primer golpe supo que era él, ante todo puede percibir las ondas de alma de las personas y más aún la de él. Aun sabiéndolo, no quiso abrir. No tiene las fuerzas suficientes como para hablar con él después de llegar a la decisión que minutos antes ha tomado.

Soul por su parte aunque la invitación está más que hecha, se queda parado sin entrar del todo. Después de soltar unos cuantos suspiros tratando de escoger las palabras adecuadas, entra y cierra la puerta parándose frente a su compañera que está sentada en la cama metida en su mente.

—Maka, yo… lo de antes… no era enserio. Lo dije sin pensarlo, fui un idiota.

Ella no responde, no enseguida pero cuando lo hace siente que es lo peor del mundo.

—No te preocupes, puede que no lo pensaras pero es lo que sientes y sabes… tienes razón. Siempre estoy tratando de entrometerme en todo, no es justo. Es demasiado. Tus tienes tus propios, que sólo son tuyos, no tengo el derecho de meterme; te estoy atando. Además… he estado pensando que tal vez sea el tiempo de que dejemos de ser compañeros; ya me has soportado mucho, es hora de que sigamos adelante solos.

—¿Enserio me estás diciendo esto? Qué tontería.

—No es una tontería, es… lo mejor para los dos. Tú ya eres una Death Scythe, la última de hecho. Tus habilidades son superiores a cualquier arma, incluso mejor que mi padre. Puedes luchar solo, no necesitas más un técnico, no a alguien como yo. Es lo que debimos de haber hecho hace mucho —no se atreve a mirarlo, aunque trata de controlar su voz para parecer segura, las lágrimas que amenazan con salir de sus ojos.

—Idiota, otra vez esta plática. Creí que te había quedado claro en el libro de Eibon lo importante que eres para mí. Te deprimes por una estupidez que dije, pero más estúpido es quieras separarme de ti.

—¡No es una estupidez Soul! No me necesitas, es la verdad. Siempre he sido una carga, siempre estás protegiéndome arriesgando tu vida, ¿no crees que es demasiado? Te estoy agradecida pero… también te estoy quitando tu libertad, ¿cuánto tiempo piensas que debemos estar juntos? creo que es hora de…

—¡IDIOTA! ¡¿Qué no te necesito?! Estás mal, muy mal. Te necesito más que a nada, eres por quien sigo adelante. Tal vez no tenga libertad como dices, tal vez me estés atando; además, un chico tan cool como yo podría buscar otra compañera fácilmente pero… ¿sabes por qué no lo he hecho?

No sabe que responder. Tiene razón al decir que pudo haberse ido hace mucho, después de todo siempre recibía varias solicitudes de chicas que querían ser su técnico; entonces, ¿por qué siempre estuvo con ella? Una parte de su ser quiere creer algo que siempre ha estado deseando pero… duda que sea eso.

—No lo sé, ¿acaso es porque soy débil? Mi percepción de almas supera a la de cualquier técnico normal, aún sin las brujas en medio, sigo siendo un blanco apetecible para los enemigos y pre-kishines. No puedo defenderme sola, no como Black*Star o Kid, necesito un arma conmigo ¿acaso es por eso? Soy tan vulnerable que necesitas estar siempre a mi lado, que patético.

—Tonta, ni aun reviviendo los momentos juntos no puedes llegar a la conclusión correcta. Y te haces llamar inteligente. Todo esto está pasando porque no te he dicho lo que me preocupa, no es nada del otro mundo pero soy tan cabezota que no sé cómo decirte. Y además, tengo miedo de lo que tú puedas decirme.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Maka —se acerca más hasta ella y le extiende la mano invitándola a seguirle. Sólo hay una forma de que todo se aclare de una vez —, has resonancia conmigo.

* * *

El lugar se encuentra oscuro, apenas iluminado por el resplandor de las velas puestas alrededor. Cortinas de color rojo decoran la habitación dándole un ambiente elegante y misterioso.

—Soul, este lugar…

—Sí, ha pasado mucho desde que estuviste aquí. Bienvenida a mi alma, de nuevo.

Una suave melodía de piano recorre el lugar, aunque el instrumento que yace en medio de la habitación no está siendo usado.

—¿Para qué me has traído aquí?

—Para decirte lo que no me ha dejado estar en calma por los últimos meses.

La noción del tiempo se pierde por completo. Si es de día o de noche, siempre está oscuro.

Ambos están vestidos de forma elegante y formal, Soul con su usual traje con detalles blancos y de camisa roja haciendo juego con sus ojos carmín resaltando el color blanquecino de su cabello. El paso de los años le hacen ver más maduro y apuesto.

Maka por su parte, porta el vestido negro producto de la sangre negra, aquél que usó en la batalla contra el kishin, sólo que sin el moño detrás. Los años pasados también le han afectado haciendo que éste se ciña más a su figura esbelta. El escote del vestuario deja al descubierto los hombros y parte de la espalda de la chica que, a diferencia de aquella vez en batalla, resaltan la piel blanca y suave además de que el cabello cenizo cayéndole libremente le da un aspecto sexy.

—No tienes que hacerlo, si es asunto tuyo no debo entrometer…

—Te equivocas de nuevo, te lo dije antes. Tú tienes mucho que ver con todo esto.

—¿Es algo relacionado con la sangre negra? ¿Acaso el diablillo ha vuelto?

—No, nada de eso. Es algo más simple y a la vez tan extraño. Maka, ¿Escuchas esa melodía? ¿La reconoces?

La pieza de piano, aunque cuando entraron parecía una melodía sin importancia, puede sentir la fuerza y calma brotar de ella.

—Yo… creo que sí.

—Ésta pieza siempre me ha acompañado, cuando he estado a punto de perder la cordura siempre aleja la oscuridad. Me relaja, es calmante y acogedora. Jamás me aburro de oírla, siempre está conmigo y nunca quiero que se termine. Esta es la música de tu alma. Tu melodía.

Claro, aquella que salía de su interior. La que refleja su esencia y coraje. La oyó por primera vez cuando casi pierde la razón con el payaso de la locura. Soul hizo que ella lo compusiera para salir representar su ser y su fuerza. También la usaron contra Arachne para ayudar a los demás a no caer en la batalla y también contra Asura. Lo había tomado como una técnica más de pelea. No sabía que fuera tan importante para él.

—No entiendo porque me dices esto. Yo… estoy algo confundida.

—Maka ¿Qué me dirías si te dijera que me gustas? No, mejor dicho, que te amo.

—No te creería —siente su pecho oprimírsele —, ¿por qué habría de hacerlo? Siempre te la pasas diciendo que un chico tan cool como tú no podría salir con un ratón de biblioteca como yo. Sólo estarías jugando conmigo.

—Tienes razón, siempre lo digo pero… lo hago por miedo. Miedo de que si sabes de mis verdaderos sentimientos, me rechaces.

No soy la mejor persona, he cometido tonterías y estupideces como nunca pero siempre estás conmigo, apoyándome, escuchándome, incluso regañándome. Soy un desastre pero es gracias a ti que no he caído del todo. Si tú te vas y te llevas la música contigo, no habrá nada que aleje la oscuridad de mi alma. No valdrá nada de lo que soy porque mi razón de existir es protegerte, por eso me he hecho fuerte. A veces te digo que no te soporto pero la verdad es que no puedo alejarme de ti. Te amo, ésa es la verdad.

Siente las lágrimas asomar por sus ojos, siempre ha deseado que él dijera eso, pero su propia inseguridad le cegaba para rechazar esa posibilidad. Sabe que lo está diciendo enserio, la resonancia no sólo hace que el alma del técnico incremente, sino que abre un camino para que ambos corazones sean uno solo, compartiendo los sentimientos y emociones del otro.

—Y bien Maka, ya sabes lo que siento por ti pero ¿y tú? ¿Qué soy para ti?

—Buena pregunta... ¿Recuerdas la frase que nos como técnicos y armas? "Un alma saludable, yace en un cuerpo saludable y en una mente saludable"

No puedes tener una mente saludable si no cumples con las dos condiciones, yo tengo un cuerpo saludable… creo —una sonrisa cruza por su rostro haciendo sonreír también a su arma —. Pero no puedo tener una mente saludable si siempre estoy pensando en ti… no me concentro lo suficiente. Ando perdida la mayor parte del tiempo.

Esto ha sido siempre, desde que te conocí. Al igual que tú, he tenido miedo de decírtelo, no soportaría que te fueras de mi lado si no sentía lo mismo. No podría con ello. Soul... también te amo.

Alegría, sorpresa, alivio, amor. Tantos sentimientos que los embargan. Al fin se han dicho todo y sí que han tardado tanto en hacerlo. ¿Cuántas cosas se pudieron haber evitado? Tal para cual, igual de tontos.

Soul le ofrece la mano y Maka sin vacilar la toma. La música cambia poco a poco siendo sustituida por una lenta y armoniosa, como un vals.

Comienzan a bailar, balanceándose de un lado a otro, sonriendo, perdidos en los ojos del contrario. Sintiendo el corazón de cada uno. No hace hay más que decir, todo está en claro.

—Soy una tonta.

—Lo eres y también un ratón de biblioteca.

—¡Oye! —hincha sus mejillas de nuevo fingiendo estar enojada.

—Pero eres MI tonta y MI ratón —sonó cursi pero la ocasión lo amerita. Sus dientes filosos asoman por su boca al sonreír mostrando lo divertido que está. Ella ríe con el comentario.

Poco a poco sus rostros se acercan, ambos sienten sus mejillas arder y el corazón latir con rapidez. Nervios del primer beso, si, el primero también para Soul aunque no lo crean. La distancia se acorta y en pocos segundos ya no hay nada que los separe. La música sigue pero ellos ya no bailan. Están perdidos en las sensaciones que los embargan, dejándose llevar por lo que llevaban reprimiendo desde hace tiempo. Las manos de ella viajan hasta enredarse en el cabello de su compañero, él afianza el agarre en la cintura de ella.

Todo perfecto, mágico y…

—¡SOUL, MAKA! NECESITO SU… ¿EH?

Y arruinado, claro.

Se separan rápidamente al oir el grito y avergonzados se dan cuenta de que la resonancia se había roto permitiendo el regreso al mundo real. Su pena es aún mayor al ver en el espejo de la habitación la cara confusa y también avergonzada del joven Shinigami.

—Kid… esto es… —normalmente siempre tiene algo para decir pero en estos momentos parece que sus neuronas no le ayudan en nada.

—Yo… eh lo siento, no quise interrumpir...

—¿Qué es lo que quieres para llamar asi de improviso? —no es cool ser visto en una situación así.

—Ah si… tenemos un problema con un pre-kishin en México y quería que ustedes se encarguen.

Oh no, más trabajo, usualmente lo aceptaría pero…

—Lo siento Kid pero no será posible. Dile a Black*Star que se encargue, estoy más que segura que querrá hacerlo, si no dile no le ayudaré con Tsubaki y… de hecho, creo que si nos tomaremos la semana que nos ofreciste. Nos hace falta ¿no Soul?

—¿Eh? —la sonrisa pícara que ella le dirige hace que también su poco sentido de responsabilidad se vaya volando —. Claro, sin duda. Maka tiene razón así que Kid, con tu permiso. Bye bye.

La comunicación se corta dejando perplejo al Shinigami.

—Y, ¿en qué estábamos? —Soul vuelve a centrar su atención en su compañera quién sonríe con gran diversión mientras abre sus brazos para recibirlo de nuevo.

* * *

—¡Kid! Ya tengo todo listo. Los chicos ya están avisados. ¿Kid? ¿Te pasa algo? Estás rojo, pareciera que tienes fiebre.

—Oh nada de eso, eh… Liz cancela lo de México. Ya está todo solucionado.

—¿Enserio? Entonces, la llamada de Maka de hace rato…

—No te preocupes, parece que el plan que te has armado ya no servirá de nada. Ellos ya se han arreglado y vaya que lo han hecho bien.

—Hmmm ni modos, y yo que quería ir a Acapulco. Uff, pero igual me da gusto que todo esté bien. Son tan testarudos pero hacen una hermosa pareja, ya era hora.

—Totalmente de acuerdo. ¿Qué pasará cuando se entere Spirit-san? Será digno de verse.

—Pobre Soul, la que le espera…

**¿FIN?**


End file.
